


Brunch

by okay_sure



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sure/pseuds/okay_sure
Summary: Nicole wakes up to her beautiful girlfriend, Waverly, and drags out the morning with kisses and cuddles. Finally convinced that brunch isn't such a bad idea they head to Waverly's mom's. Wynnona is there and problems ensue followed by bad coping methods.Just another day in love with an Earp.





	1. Snuggle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and first time writing in over a year. Any and all feedback are welcome. I hope you enjoy!

As I'm pulling into Nicole's sister's driveway I get a flurry of nerves. I'm not sure why. Its not the first time I've come here to get her or even the first time having brunch with the family. Something just feels off.

Katherine and Jake, Nicky's sister and brother-in-law, wave me into the house. I like them a lot but I was hoping to just get to Nicole. "Hey Waves! I think she's still up there sleeping. I completely forgot about your guys' brunch today" Katie says as I walk in. Shes holding baby Aldous in her arms and I notice again how similar he is to Nicole. Big, loving eyes with red hair for days.

"It's cool, I'm sure she did too" I respond with a little laugh. "I'm gonna go wake her up so we aren't late. Adiós!" I say as I walk through the back door. I give a little wave to Jake who is drinking coffee and cringe. God I'm so awkward. "Adiós? Really Waverly?" I mumble to myself.

Nicole's parents have been especially trashy lately, well her father at least, so she's been staying with her sister's in Wichita. She prefers Katherine's and so do I. With the extra apartment on stilts in the backyard its the perfect amount of privacy and adulting. I can already see us living in our own somewhere in Chicago, me taking pictures and Nicole coming home after working at the police station all day.

The apartment is on stilts and about 20 by 20 feet in total. There's a nice deck with an awning over it and its fully furnished on the inside. TV and couch when you first walk in, a little farther and there's the kitchen with am island and its olive cabinets. Turn right and you meet the bedroom with windows and a bed. Turn left from there and I'm met with the bathroom/laundry room.

Nicole is, of course, still in bed. I can't blame her. She worked until 1 the night before interning with the local station. She looks so beautiful with her auburn hair spread all over the pillows, creamy skin showing from beneath the blanket. God she always takes my breath away.

I look at my phone. Its only 10 maybe we can snuggle for a little bit. I carefully climb into the bed, pulling up the covers and sliding beneath then. I huddle into Nicole for a few minutes, feeling her warmth, and sigh. It feels like ages since I had last seen her, touched her, and even longer since we had shared a bed. Even though I'm only 16 and Nicole about to turn 18, we already function twice our age. With Nicole supporting herself, parents, and one younger sister, and me switching between parent's houses, often fending for myself. Nicole definitely carries herself more mature and confident than I do.

I check my phone again, 10:32 a.m. Whelp. If we stay in bed any longer we'll be late. "Nicole. Nicky. Baby" I whisper into Nicole's ear as I brush a strand if hair away from her face. Each word I match with a kiss. 'Nicole' Behind her ear. 'Nicky' on her jaw. 'Baby' I exhale lightly, kissing her neck. She shivers just like I knew she would. Goose bumps appear on her skin. I lift up the blanket slightly to see they spread from her neck to the top of her ass, which is, sadly, covered by her polar bear underwear. Other than those she is naked.

Nicole grumbles something and scoots back into me, most likely for the warmth. "What's that baby?" I say, stringing an arm over her waist.

"S'cold. Why're you *yawn* 'ere?". Nicole mumbles out with sleep still thick in her throat.

"Babe brunch with my family this morning remember?" I say

"Yeah, yeah I member but that's like *yawn* *rubs eyes* way later."

"Nic its already 10:30 something. You need to get up" I say and start to extract myself from the covers. It shouldn't be as hard as it is to pull my body away from hers.


	2. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wakes to find Waverly entirely to far away from her.

I wake to soft lips pressed against my skin. I already know it's Waverly before I even turn around. "Nicky you got to get up babe. We're going to be late" she says again, now standing by the bathroom door.

"Shower, hair, something nice. Let's go! Up and at em!" She says with a gesture to the room behind her.

  Maybe if I hold out a little longer she'll come back to bed.

  I miss waking up to her. I just look at her, then roll over pulling the covers around me. "Noooo. Nicole don't eve- ugh" I hear behind me. I smile to myself hoping she can't tell I'm enjoying this. I feel pressure in the bed behind me and then she's straddling me while I lay on my stomach. I turn over and look up at her with my eyebrows raised.

  Waverly looks as beautiful as ever in a dress that perfectly fits her body and curves. She has her arms crossed and is looking through the window above the bed playing at exasperation. Having been together for almost a year now though, I can see her hiding a smile that will break through with just the right amount of flirtation. I smirk up at her and know she sees it though she pretends not to.

"Why are we even going to this thing? Who is awake and eating food at 11 anyway!?" I say rolling beneath her so that she's now resting on my hips.

"Because you've only met them like, once and most people in the world I'd presume Nic" Waverly responds rolling her eyes and finally looking at me. I'm still holding the smirk firm.

"Ah but why go there when I have brunch right here in my lap?" I tease, grabbing her hips and applying light pressure.

  That smile that melts my heart breaks through with another roll of her eyes and I know I'm in. I grab her hips more firmly and roll us over to where I'm between her legs. She gasps when her back hits the mattress. I lean in to kiss her lips. She's still smiling but stops for the kiss. Its the best feeling in the world. Her lips pressed against mine and my tongue grazing her lower lip.

She pushes gently on my chest and I groan into her mouth. "What's wrong baby?" I say before kissing her from her jaw down her neck.

"Babe. Nicole, hey stop. Babe we're going to be late." Waverly says it, but I can tell she doesn't mean it by the way she tilts her head back revealing more of her neck.

"Mm sure Waves, sure" I respond putting my hands underneath her dress. I slowly slide them up her thighs to her hips. Waverly grabs my hands and shakes her head before I go too far.

"Not now Missy. Maybe if you had showered already..." She shrugs and looks at me in a way that brings heat to my cheeks and needs no words.

I hope its not noticeable how turned on I am. "Ugh fiiine you slave driver!" I groan rolling off of her and onto my back.

  Before I can even register what is happening Waverly is on top of me. She smiles at me and leans down really close. I worry its hurting her back a split second before her breath hits my cheek. I gulp, waiting.

  "If you go super, duper, fast we might have time for a quickie" she whispers before biting my ear lobe and kissing my jaw.

  I'm up and in the bathroom before the covers fall. I can hear her laugh from the other side of the door and it makes me smile in a way only she can make me smile. God, I love this girl.


	3. A Quickie Can't Always Be Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for brunch.

I demand to drive even though its Waves' car. She throws me the keys with little argument. I think she likes when I drive and she DJs. Probably because she hates my music.

We are going to be late despite my rush in the shower. "Sometimes a quickie can't be quick" I shrug, "sorry babe." I tell Waverly once I realize her distrought face.

"Yeah, sure. I just hope Mom doesn't mind" she tells me, worrying her dress between her fingers. I've been acting like this whole thing is a piece of cake all morning while in reality I've been fighting the urge to vomit.

"Hey, look at me Waves. Its all going to be alright baby. We'll be like, 5 minutes late" I tell her as confidentally as I can.

 My voice shakes a little on 'alright' and I hope she doesn't notice. I grab her left hand still worrying at her dress and bring it to my lips. I kiss all her fingers and try to give her my best smile. Waverly smiles back and starts hunting for a song while I start the car.

Waves eventually decides on 'Red Bone' which brings up thoughts of our not-so-quick-quickie.

 I reach over and place my right hand on her thigh. She looks at it but, doesn't do anything. I edge my finger closer to the inside of her thigh and start drawing circles. Waverly glances at my hand and my face, but I pretend not to notice as I turn the corner. My hand is half-way under her dress by now. Waves finally laughs and pulls my hand away. She instead laces our fingers together.

I mock groan and Waves laughs that laugh again. God I love her.

We soon arrive at her mom's house and the nerves hit me again. Traffic was light and my foot heavy on the pedal helping us reach our destination by 11:02. 

  I puff my cheeks then blow out, mentally putting on my game face and respecting of-course-your- daughter-has-never-cum-on-my-face voice. Waverly gives me a light kiss on the cheek and we walk up to the door hand in hand. Game time.


	4. Naptime Is Canceled

We have tacos for brunch which Nicole laughs about and whispers in my ear how brunch is apparently just an excuse to eat lunch earlier. Through out 'brunch' we get a series of awkward questions.

  A few causing me to choke on my food. Nicole takes most of them, her answers flowing out of her lips smooth as silk with a light smile at the end. God she's good at this. I start a game of footsie under the table, thinking what else those lips can do.

After cleaning up we go into the living room to watch a football game. Some team I don't care about, but that Nicole apparently does, or is at least pretending she does, is on. I carefully sit a foot away from her on the couch, not touching. Nicole frowns at that, but says nothing except a curse at the TV for the failed field goal attempt.

Within five minutes Nicky is sprawled out on top of me. I can't keep my hands out of her hair, but she doesn't seem to want me to. I can tell she's getting tired as the obscenities become few and far between. Her head keeps getting heavier on my chest and I realize how dark the circles under her eyes are. She looks exhausted.

"I'm uh gonna take a nap otay, baby" she says sleepily and adorable as ever.

 "Otay, baby" I respond kissing her plump lips. Nicole smiles at me and Wynonna walks in as we kiss again.

"Seriously? What the fuck Is wrong with you two? You can't do that shit in public! Not at all actually. Thats disgusting. You are disgusting, Nicole" Wynonna exclaims.

Nicole doesn't move, but I feel her body tense. I'm silently begging she will leave it alone, but I should've known better.

"You know you really shouldn't talk about your forehead and you like that Wynonna. Its bad for self esteem" Nicole drawls lazily like its nothing.

I know better. I can hear the inflection of anger in her tone. Wynonna's face is beat red and she splutters for a come back. Nicole smirks. I shove her off of me and stand up. I'm shaking, but I can't tell with what emotion yet. 

 I open my mouth as blood rushes to my head. I've never been a yeller, but I feel like yelling right now and I don't even know why. I agree with Nicole, but something inside me crumples in on its self.

I look at Wynonna and know I have to say something to defend her. Homophobic, or not she's still my sister and her and Nicole have always had beef.

"Nicole stop it. You can't talk that way to my sister. I can't believe you would say something like that! God, I can't even look at you right now. I'm ashamed. I didnt realize you were such a BITCH!" I shout at Nicole.

  I'm not a yeller.

  I can't believe I just called her a bitch. Her face looks so hurt, but I can't take it back now. Especially not with Wynonna staring at me like I'm her hero.

  Mom peaks her head into the living room sensing the tension. All I can do is stare at Nicole. She looked hurt earlier. Now she just looks...blank.

She keeps opening and closing her mouth. I try to prepare myself but her words cut through me anyway.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously?" She scoffs, shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"Yeah okay because I'm the one wrong here. She was being homophobic! To you and ME! Actually mostly me. How are you mad at me? I said something mostly funny, but I guess slightly hurtful if you're that insecure Wynonna. Waverly you're only mad because its your "sister" and I can't say fucking SHIT to her without you getting offended somehow. If it was anyone else I would've done worse. No one talks to me or you like that and you know IT! Wynonna might be blood but she treats both of us like less than dirt so why should I treat her any better, huh?" Nicole retorts with a sneer on her face.

I'm still shaking and walk over to Wynonna. Mom has come fully into the room now.

"Oh please, Nicole its not homophobic when neither of us are even gay! You say Wynonna is insecure, but you apparently can't take a joke either. God I can't even look at you anymore and I DONT WANT TO. Just get out Nicole" I say.

 Nicky's face gets red for a second before she regains control.

  _What's wrong with me?_

"I think you should leave. Now." I turn to see mom looking at Nicole with her arms crossed.

 Nicole just nods and turns to me. "If thats really what you want Waverly" she says. She sounds tired.

"When I turn around I don't want to see you" I say, as I hug Wynonna.

She's gone when I let go, like I knew she would be.

I'm right, I know I am.

I'm right.

I think.


	5. And So It Goes

I don't know what just happened. Waverly has never yelled at me. I have never yelled at her.

  _I can't_ _believe she took Wynonna's side_

I walk home, since I rode with Waverly, and by the time I get there it's time for work. 

 I grab my uniform and dress quickly shoving the whole brunch ordeal out of my mind. Eveeything I do is on autopilot. I don't look at the bed where just a few hours before Waverly had told me she loved me as I kissed her thighs and I thought we'd be together forever. I wasn't sure we were even together at the moment.

Work. Work. Work. Thats all I can focus on. Work, not Waverly.

Work.

 I get to help with an actually case today and I know I'll be home late like the night before.

 As I head to my beat up jeep Katherine asks how brunch went. All I can do is shake my head.

Work not Waverly.

Work.


	6. Only When You´re High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut

 Chief finally let's me and the guys off. Apparently I'm not the only one who had a rough day so we all hang out in the parking lot getting high for an hour, or so talking.

  Most of the guys have no advice about Waverly other than "sounds crazy" and "at least she's hot and dtf" With a lot of immature laughing. Their brilliant minds give me hope for the future citizens of Wichita.

 "Alright, boys I'll see you tomorrow" I say as I put out my joint. Waverly always hates when I smoke. Especially without her.

 My dash says it 12:03, but I'm not even tired. Another sleepless night stretches out in front of me.  
  I pull into the driveway, careful not to be loud, or flash my lights in the house. I'm exhausted all of sudden, but my mind won't stop working. I can't hold onto a sinlge thought and I don't know if it's from the weed, or just my fucked up brain as always.

 It only reinforces that I won't be getting much rest.

 I throw my stuff on the couch and unbutton my uniform. I really want a beer. No I want whiskey. I want something, anything, to make missing Waverly hurt less.  
I flick on the lights and hear a thump in my room. I lean around the doorway, and there she is. Beautiful as ever.

I just raise my eyebrows at her. I'm not entirely sure why she's here, but I hope it's not to end things officially.

Her face is red like I've caught her doing something wrong. "I was uh I I was just um...looking at your books. I hope um you don't mind I just uh used my key" Waverly says sheepishly, unsure of herself as she holds up the key I had given her that morning.

 "Ah" is all I say. I notice one of my books is on the ground and a few others askew so she wasn't lying.

God, I'm high.

"Well I'm gonna go hit the shower sooooo are you staying or what?" I say backing towards the bathroom. Waverly walks towards me and hugs me suddenly. I don't hug her back. I'm not ready to act like the whole brunch ordeal didn't happen. 

 I can already feel my body yearning towards hers, wanting to make her laugh, or smile, just something. One more step back and I can shut the door.

"Oh you're still mad? I actually...I-- can we talk really fast before you do that? Its, um about earlier incidentally...." Waves says, as if she's not sure thats why shes really here.

 "Ah that. Sure" is all I can say. The high has really set in and I realize I didnt eat dinner. Food sounds great. Waverly sounds gre- no no I'm not going there.

 I didnt realize Waverly had already started talking. I hear apologize and I'm sorry and Wynonna and Mom. Then she stops and I don't have enough information to know what to say.

 "Yeah I'll bake them cookies or some shit. Yeah" I nod. Cookies sound great.

 "Are you...are you fucking high?" Waverly says.

Whoops.

I just nod.  
 

  She looks like she wants to say something about it but changes her mind and just shakes her head.

 "I'm really sorry Nicky. I shouldn't have said that stuff." Waverly continues talking, this time leaning her head on my shoulder and placing her hand on my thigh. I don't particularly remember sitting by her on the bed, but I think it was some time while I was thinking about cookies. Cookies are the best.

  I just nod at her. We sit like that for a while. It feels like ages, but is probably only a few minutes. My high is starting to come down and now I'm just tired. I regret using someone elses weed, way lower quality than mine. Or maybe I just need more.

  Waves has started drawing circles on my thigh and snuggling into my shoulder. Then, her hand is on my hip and her lips are on mine.

 She starts to push me backwards onto the bed and I let her because, God, Waverly sounds so much better than cookies.  
Her hand goes up my shirt. One of her fingers dips into my belly button on its way down. Her other hand unbuckles my belt and.....

 

  I pull away, then stand up. "I, um still need to shower" I say wiping my mouth.

 "I'll shower with you then" Waverly says standing up. 

  I can tell how hungry for me she is. Just as hungry as I am for her. "No, no you can't." I stutter out.

  She frowns at me. "Why not?"

"You uh don't have any clothes"

"Oh please Nicole I'll just wear yours like always." Waverly says nonchalantly. My mind wonders to last time she wore my clothes.

 It had been after her birthday when I had taken her horse back riding as a surprise. Waverly had fallen into some manure and needed clothes. She borrowed my school hoodie, and nothing else.  
God it was a turn on.

  My high is almost completely gone and I want, her oh how, I want her.

  "Well, um won't your mom wonder why your hair is wet?" I come back after too long a pause and we both know its weak.

  "Who said I'm going home?" Waves replies with a quirk in her eyebrows.

Fuck.

  "Im just going to shower fast. No reason to join me alright" I say with finality in my voice. Waverly hears it and nods.  
"Is it alright if I smoke up while you shower? Since you already did without me..." 

 I knew she'd be peeved about that. "Yeah sure I don't care" and with that I shut the bathroom door. I take my time showering and 10 minutes in I feel a cold breeze and then, bam Waverly is there.

 My high is completely gone and....fuck she's so beautiful.  
 

  I turn away from her to finish washing my face. I feel her arms slip around my waist as she presses her self to me. I can feel her breasts on my back.

  She kisses my neck, my back, my shoulder blades. Her hands find my breasts and I'm losing my breath. I turn around and press my mouth to hers.

  It taste like water and weed. I pull back, and bite my lip to think, do I really want to do this? Waverly's eyes grow a little and she pulls me back to her. I forget biting my lip is one of her turn ons.  
 

 I guess I'm doing this.

  I press her back into the shower wall. We're both losing ourselves in each other. Hot, open mouthed kiss after the other. I latch my lips to her neck and suck lightly leaving small hickeys as I make my way down.

  My hands slide smoothly up her body with the help of the running water. One hand playing with her left breast; the other inching between her legs. All of a sudden Waves stops.  
 

 "What? Whats wrong, Waverly? Did I do something?" I say. She looks fine on the surface to me. She just shakes her head at me.

  "Not now Nicole. Lets just shower, okay?" Waverly responds and starts washing her hair. I notice her too wide smile that won't go away and her red rimmed eyes.

Ah, she's high as a kite.

  "Yeah sure babe. I'm actually done though, so I'll see you out there and find you something to wear" I say. Waverly nods, still smiling.

 I climb out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed. I find pants, bra, underwear, and a t shirt for Waves and leave them on the sink. I go into the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal for dinner.

The oven clock reads 1:44 a.m.  
 

When I walk back into my room Waverly is wearing only the t shirt sprawled on the bed on top of the covers. She has one leg up and one leg down. It give me a tantalizing view of parts of her ass. Fuck me. Why does she always have to be so sexy.

  I look away, collect my self then go lay by her. I thought she was asleep but when I reach over her to turn the music off she grabs my shirt and pulls my mouth to hers.

  I can taste the weed and she laughs into my mouth, still riding the high. I know we're going to have sex before she makes the first move.

  She's horny, I'm horny; its different though because Waverly is high and that's why she wants sex, not because she loves me. I already know I'll regret it.

  Waverly keeps kissing me and I'm tired.

 Tired of fighting wanting her, tired of fighting my mind. Just tired.

 So I kiss her back and oh, oh does It feel good. The kisses get deeper and now Waverly is straddling me. Her tongue is in my mouth and mine is in hers and we've become a jumble of 2 people fighting to be one. She tugs at her shirt but I flip us before she gets it off. 

 I smirk at her from above, now on top. I take off my shirt, arms criss-crossed in front of me and then my bra. We're kissing again and I can still taste the weed but I don't care.

 All I care about is Waverly, Waverly, Waverly.

  This time she flips us and I help her shed her, no, My shirt.

 God she's so beautiful.

  I pull her down to me and bite her bottom lip as both our hands explore each others bodies. Waverly starts tugging at my thong and I lift my hips so she can slide it off. I catch my breath and let Waves deals with that.

  My body feels empty without her on top of it; touching and kissing all of it.

  Then, she starts kissing my thighs. Waverly keeps switching from one side to the next. Kiss, suck, nip, lick. Repeat.

God,  it feels so good I never want her to stop. She's almost at my center and I can feel the orgasm building in my abdomen. Before she can touch me I pull her head back up to my mouth and flip us once more so I'm on top.

 She's having trouble breathing so I kiss her jaw, to her neck. Between her breasts and to her belly button. Waverly pulls my head up a little and I think she wants a kiss, but then she pushes it lightly toward her left breast.

 I smirk because, of course. I start kissing it all over and sucking lightly until I reach the nipple. I close my mouth around it snd suck lightly tracing it with my tongue. Then, I move to the other breast. The rest happens in a rush and 2 of my fingers are inside of her pumping in and out and we're kissing and saying I love you and then Waverly is inside of me and I know its from the drugs but I don't care, I don't care, I don't.


	7. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole can't sleep and leaves Waverly in bed alone while she tries to coax hersslf towards unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicide.

After we are both sated, Waverley twice, I get up and wash my hands only to be pulled quickly back into bed. Waverly has one leg over my stomach and an arm wrapped around my neck. Everything about her position screaming mine.

After a few hours of not sleeping I carefully get out of bed and walk outside. I decide to sit on the deck with my legs hanging over thinking of how easily a slip could end my thoughts. I don't even realize I want a joint til I'm lighting one.

5 joints later, and I still can't sleep.

Baby Aldous wakes up and I go put him back to sleep so Katie can get some rest. Jake will be at the fire station for the next 2 days and it always takes a toll on her being alone. I go back to the deck.

My phone says 6:25 and the sun is coming up. I grab my pipe and smoke a bowl. Maybe today will be better.

Maybe


	8. A Cold Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverley wakes up. Alone.

I wake up for some unknown reason. Nicole isn't in the bed anywhere. I sit up, and look around. Her clothes from last night, that were all over the room, are gone. I listen for a few minutes wondering if she's in the bathroom or cooking, but don't hear her.

  I get up and wrap myself in one of the blankets from the bed. I still don't see Nicole anywhere. Then, I look out the window to the deck and see her. I head towards the door to join her, but stop.

 She has smoke all around her and I notice a pipe laying beside her thigh. Nicole is staring at the sun rise like she's never seen it before. She's looking at it like she never wants to stop. I wonder if she's ever looked at me like that... 

"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine" starts playing from behind me. Its my phone ringing, signalling a call from Wynonna.

Great, just what I need right now.

"What do you want Wyn?" I whisper into the phone. Im not sure why, but I don't want to alert Nicole to my wakefulness.

"You didn't come home last night; I was worried."

"Yeah well I stayed with Nicole. Im actually still here and can't really talk Wynonna" I say still whispering. 

"I swear if you guys are doing something sexual while you're on the phone with me Waverly...." Wynonna threatens.

"So what if we are? It's not really like you could cause any more damage than you already have. Next time I won't take your side. I need Nicole and this whole thing could've cost me her." I retort.

"I was drunk, okay? And you know I don't like Nicole. She's an uptight bitch Waves, and you can do better. I can find you a good guy really easy. I wouldn't say college is full of them but more options for sure. You won't get stuck witb a Champ again if I have anything to do with it." Wynonna says nonchalantly but I can tell she's hoping for a yes. 

"No thanks, I'm good. I don't want a guy alright, Wynonna? I want Nicole and only Nicole. Accept it" and with that I hang up. 

  Nicole hasn't moved and I'm worn out from talking to Wynnona. I'm tired of everyone pushing for me to be with a guy. I know its only been a couple months since we told them, but still. I may not know what my sexuality is, but I know I want Nicole and that's all that matters.

I climb back into Nicky's bed still peeved that she isn't with me and about what Wynonna said.

I need a nap.


	9. Breakfast Time

At 7 I go check in on Waves. She's still sleeping so I climb into bed as if I never left.

 Hopefully the smell won't give me away. Waverly stirs and cuddles into my side. "Im hungry, baby" she whispers sleepily.

"Okay Waves, I'll make something" I get back up and start working, trying to be quiet.

The biscuits are the last thing I'm waiting on to be done when Waverly shuffles in, huddled in my clothes and under a blanket.

 "Mm biscuits and gravy. My favorite" she tells me with a smile. I try to smile back.

 I already knew it was her favorite.

"So, where were you last night Nicole." Waverly says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, you know" I respond with a shrug.

"No, actually, I dont know" Waverly snaps back. She knows I have insomnia and usually leave a few times through the night, but somehow she still takes it personally.

 Instead of snapping back I walk over to her. "Waves, baby" I start, taking her coffee from her hands and instead placing them on my hips. I put one hand on her cheek and the other I slide from her neck to tangle in her hair.

 "I love you. You know I can't sleep and go on walks sometimes. So last night, to answer your question, I was out on the deck. Alright love?" I say with a questioning expression.

"Alright" Waverly says back, pulling me by my hips to her for a hug.

 The oven goes off signalling the biscuits are finished. I extract myself from Waverly snd start making our plates. Waves comes behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, followed by her head on my back. Even though I cant get much done in the position I welcome it.


	10. 100% Gold Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole talk it out

After breakfast is cleaned up we climb back into bed. Waverly chooses the music as always and I'm content to just hold her in this mid sleep bliss.

 All of a sudden I'm reminded of the day before, our positions flipped, just before she shoved me off of her. I frown and sit up. Waves rolls to look at what has gotten into me.

 "Yesterday you said that it wasn't homophobic since neither of us are even gay. I know I'm a lesbian and so do you but, well Waves I thought you were starting to I don't know..." I trail off.

 I'm not sure how to go about this without possibly offending her. "Ah, that" Waverly nods at me. "You thought I was starting to what Nicole?"

                                 ~•~

Nicole is looking anywhere but at my face.

  I know what she's trying to say. The problem is I don't know how to answer her.

 "I used to think I was bisexual  but the more time we spend together the less I'm attratced to guys. Penis's are just so...yuck. I don't know if that makes me a lesbian either though. I just I dont know yet Nicole"

 That awful feeling of myself inwardly crumpling returns to me and I know its a lie.

 "Actually, no. I do know. I am a lesbian. Im a fucking gold star, 100% gay woman who loves pussy and beautiful women!" I say all in a rush.

  The realization hits me hard, but I'm not sure what to do with it. I don't know how I feel about it either. Bisexual seems way easier. 

 I could hide behind guys if I needed to, but,  _this_   being gay, it changes everything. I can't take it back now.

I wont.

  Nicole is smiling at me. The proudest, biggest smile I' ve ever seen. I love her.

She's, well, she's the one.

 I smile back.


End file.
